Total Destruction
by kimhyoney
Summary: bad summary/Ttg pihak kepolisian yg berperang dgn organisasi berbahaya KorSel White Crow & Black Pigeon yg slg bersaing/"Sbntr lg.. sedikit lg akn aku selesaikan semua kekacauan ini"/"CEPAT KATAKAN PADAKU APA TUJUAN ORGANISASI KALIAN UNGGAS BRENGSEK!"/"Smp matipun aku tk akn mengatakannya, polisi-polisi tdk berguna"/ Oh Sehun Kim Taehyung Kim Mingyu / Exo-bts-svt Fiction
1. Chapter 1 : Introduce

"Lapor. Kami divisi distrik 7 bagian Tenggara Korea Selatan, Ilsan. Telah berhasil menangkap salah satu anggota dari organisasi berbahaya. Kami masih belum bisa mengidentifikasi apa saja motif dibalik pergerakannya, namun kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk memberantas kasus ini hingga tuntas, Sajang-nim."

"Laporan diterima. Kalian boleh kembali ke markas besar."

"Baik, sajang-nim! Kami mohon permisi." Para pasukan khusus Korea mengambil langkah besar pergi meninggalkan ruangan tuan mereka.

"Hm.. jadi, salah satu anak dari unggas berbahaya itu telah tertangkap ya?" bisik sang tuan besar pasukan khusus intelegensi rahasia korea selatan sembari memutar kursi kebesarannya menghadap jendela ruangan pribadinya. Ditatapnya pemandangan diluar gedung tinggi kebesarannya dengan seulas senyum lebar diwajah. "Tunggulah sebentar lagi.. sedikit lagi, akan aku selesaikan semua kekacauan ini."

.

Total Destruction

Fanfiction present © by A Cup of Honey

Desclimer : Fiction ini murni milik saya. Tapi ide awal dan karakter dan segala isinya bukan milik saya sepenuhnya

Exo/bts/svt Fiction

Warning : _Absurd_ ga jelas gajeness, Kekerasan, Pembunuhan, Fiksi, Unsur berbau Sci-Fi, Kejahatan yang tidak boleh ditiru dll

 _No bash, plagiat, or copas, please_

.

Chapter 1

.

 _My pleasure, white crow and black pigeon_

.

Ruang rahasia bawah tanah terbesar intelegensi Korea Selatan. Distrik 7, Ilsan.

Ctak!

Bruagh!

"Gyah! Hoekss"

"Cepat katakan dimana markas persembunyianmu dan beritau padaku motif dibalik organisasi kalian?!"

Ctak!

Bruagh!

"Cih."

"CEPAT KATAKAN SEMUANYA PADA KU SEKARANG, UNGGAS BRENGSEK!"

CTAK!

"Akh—" lagi dan lagi. Sayatan demi sayatan tali rantai terus menghujam kulit demi kulit sang pemiliki mata oniyx yang begitu jernih. Hingga memperlihatkan bekas luka lebam yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai memperlihatkan noda kemerahan yang begitu kental.

CTAK!

Lagi, kembali para penjaga dengan baju tembaga yang membungkus tiap inchi kulit mereka mengayuhkan cambuk besi mereka ketubuh sang pemilik mata oniyx.

CTAK!

BRUAGH!

"Uhuk!"

"CEPAT KATAKAN BRENGSEK!"

"Agen 30, sudah cukup." Hingga disaat satu kali lagi cambukan akan kembali terayun, seseorang dengan jas hitam dan topi yang senada datang bersama dengan sebatang rokok dibibirnya yang setipis mata pisau. Namja yang memperlihatkan tatapan tajam itu juga mulai meremas pundak Agen 30 yang dipanggilnya barusan dengan tatapan serius. Seakan tak memperlihatkan bahwa ancaman yang akan dilontarkannya kali ini bukanlah sebuah guyonan anak-anak. "Bagaimanapun pimpinan menyuruh kita untuk membiarkan buronan itu tetap hidup. Jadi berhentilah bermain-main dengannya, Agen 30." Bisik namja dengan tatapan setajam pedang itu meski dalam ekspresi datar tanpa minat.

"Cih! Diam kau, _Sugar_. Jangan berlagak tua disini!" teriak sang namja rambut panjang berantakan dengan nada sarkastik. Bahkan namja yang disebut sebagai Agen 30 itu mulai menghentakkan bahunya keras agar tangan sang namja berjas hitam berantakan didekatnya itu berada jauh darinya. "Aku tidak butuh ceramah dari mulut asap sepertimu. Minggir!" teriakan kedua kembali terdengar. Bahkan sang Agen 30 itupun semakin memperlihatkan raut marahnya dengan gigi-gigi yang bergemeletuk tajam.

"Baiklah." Namja dengan setelan jas hitam itu mengalah. Sebenarnya bukan mengalah, lebih tepatnya malas untuk meladeni tingkah laku Agen 30 yang seperti biasa, selalu kekanakan. Ditariknya tangan yang sebelumnya mencengkram pundak agen 30, dan digerakkannya untuk menarik batang rokok yang kini sudah tinggal setengah dari bibirnya. "Fuh~" hingga kemudian digerakkannya bibir tipisnya sedikit, hingga asap-asap kebul mulai terlihat keluar dari sana. "Terserah apa yang mau kau lakukan kalau begitu, Agen 30. Tapi jika pimpinan sampai tau apa yang sedang kau rencanakan pada mangsa kesayangannya itu, aku tidak mau ikut campur." Desis namja bermata tajam itu sembari kembali menyelipkan rokoknya diantara kedua bibir tipisnya yang selalu tak berekspresi. Kemudian digerakkannya satu tangannya lagi untuk menurunkan letak topi hitam yang dikenakannya. "Ah ya. Dan ingat satu hal lagi, Agen 30. Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan Sugar. Atau aku akan mengecat ulang rambut oranye karamelmu itu menjadi warna hot pink."

"YA! AGEN 9! LIHAT SAJA AKU PASTI AKAN MEMBUNUHMU SETELAH URUSANKU SELESAI MANUSIA ASAP! CUIH!" berada diambang kekesalan namja dengan rambut oranye berantakan itu mulai menggeram. Bahkan dia pun tak segan-segan membanting mainan kesayangannya keatas tanah hingga menimbulkan bunyi ' _prang!_ ' yang sangat keras disana. "GRRHHHH" dan bahkan meskipun Agen 30 sudah membanting mainan kesayangannya keatas tanah dan menginjak-injaknya dengan brutal dan sadis, kelihatannya kemarahannya masih juga belum mereda.

Dan pemandangan konyol dihadapan sosok tahanan dengan surai rambut pirang dan wajah seputih salju membuat dirinya melempar tatapan malas sekaligus meremehkan. "Ah," namun baru saja namja seputih salju itu menggerakkan wajahnya sedikit, entah kenapa luka lebam disekitar matanya malah berdeyut dan menimbulkan rasa nyeri dan perih yang teramat sangat. Bahkan bulir-bulir kental kemerahanpun terasa keluar sedikit demi sedikit memenuhi area wajahnya. "Haah, sepertinya wajah tampanku akan memudar~" desah namja itu kemudian sembari menyandarkan punggung dan lehernya yang berwarna merah gelap dan dipenuhi luka sayatan.

"Hh, rupanya unggas ini masih juga bisa bercanda ya. Kau mau aku patahkan tulang-tulang diseluruh tangan dan kakimu hah?! Cepat katakan dimana markas besar White Crow padaku, sebelum aku semakin marah!" menyadari sandraan agensinya masih dapat berbicara dengan lancar bahkan bersandar dengan santainya meski diseluruh tubuhnya terdapat luka sobek dan darah kental baik yang sudah mengering maupun yang baru mengalir disana, Agen 30 kembali memusatkan tatapan tajam penuh hinaannya dan haus akan darah pada buronan didepannya.

Namun seperti yang sedari tadi dilakukan oleh namja berwajah seputih salju, dia hanya diam dan memandangi wajah Agen 30 dengan senyum merendahkan. Sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan raut takut, maupun kesakitan diwajahnya. Dan juga sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda bahwa dirinya akan buka mulut dan membocorkan semua rahasia organisasinya begitu saja sekalipun nyawa menjadi taruhannya.

"Ya! Jangan buang-buang waktu dan katakan semuanya padaku, binatang liar!" teriak Agen 30 yang masih juga termakan emosi. Namun, karna tahanan yang berada didepannya ini adalah namja yang sangat bermuka tebal. Jadi semua kemarahan tersebut takkan berbuah manis, malah sangat sia-sia. "Kh! Kau benar-benar mau menantangku ya? Baiklah, aku akan meladeni keinginanmu untuk bermain-main denganku hari ini, Oh Sehun anggota no 3 _White Crow_.." desis Agen 30 kemudian dengan siluet amarah juga raut dipenuhi kesadisan yang mengerikan diwajahnya.

Membuat namja tahanan yang ternyata bernama Oh Sehun itu mulai melempar senyum lebarnya ditengah wajahnya yang bonyok dan babak belur sehabis dihajar dengan brutal. "Baiklah, Kim Taehyung. Dengan senang hati." Bisik namja kulit deputih salju itu tak kalah sadis dan mengerikannya dari sang Agen 30 yang ternyata bernama Kim Taehyung.

"Cih."

CTAAAK!

"GYAAH!"

.

Total Destruction

Enjoy it

.

Di sebuah sekolah ternama Daejon, Distrik 6.

"White Crow dan Black Pigeon adalah sebuah organisasi pembunuh dan penghancur terbesar yang ada dipenjuru Korea Selatan. Bahkan beberapa tahun belakangan ini, dua organisasi itu sempat meluncur ke kancah internasional setelah mereka melakukan aksi pembantaian besar-besaran di Oslo dan beberapa kota terkenal lainnya yang ada di Eropa. Bukan hanya itu, bahkan pihak keamanan Jepang, Taiwan, hingga Indonesia dan benua Afrika pun mengaku bahwa bulu-bulu pembantaian yang ditinggalkan White Crow dan Black Pigeon sempat terlihat disana. Dan seperti yang terdengar, semua kekacauan yang mereka timbulkan dengan sengaja dan motif yang belum diketahui kejelasannya tersebut benar-benar sangat merugikan negara kita, Korea Selatan ini. Membuat banyak negara-negara luar yang awalnya menjadi sekutu kita, berubah menjadi mengisolasi negara kita ini. Bisa dikatakan juga, bahwa saat ini Korea Selatan mengalami isolasi besar-besaran dari negara luar. Tidak ada satupun yang berani menaruh kerja sama pada negara kita."

"Hm, Songsangnim-eun! Maaf memotong ucapan saem, tapi, apa aku boleh bertanya?" hingga ditengah-tengah penjelasan sang guru, terlihat seorang murid dengan kacamata besar bertengger diwajahnya yang mungil dan menggemaskan mengacungkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi kelangit-langit ruang. Dari wajah dan penampilannya yang cukup berantakan dan tak terurus—namun beruntung yeoja itu memiliki perawakan wajah yang begitu cantik—blasteran turki-korea—membuatnya tetap terlihat begitu menawan meskipun orang biasa menyebutnya sebagai seorang kutu buku—bisa terlihat bahwa ia adalah yeoja terpintar yang ada dikelasnya saat ini.

Bahkan sang guru yang awalnya sibuk berjalan dengan malas mondar-mandir mengelilingi kelas dengan buku sejarah super tebal diatas tangannya sampai rela berhenti dan menoleh—bahkan langsung mengangguk antusias—begitu melihat siapa muridnya yang melemparkan pertanyaan tadi. "Ya, Choi Heeyeon, silahkan utarakan pertanyaanmu." Perintah sang guru muda itu terdengar membuat gadis dengan rambut strawberry blonde sepunggung itu melempar anggukan senang. Yah, meski kebahagiaannya sama sekali tidak terlihat diwajahnya yang terkesan serius dan kelam tersebut.

"Begini, Park songsangnim. Berbicara tentang organisasi berbahaya dengan status mendunia. Black Pigeon dan White Crow. Bisakah saem terangkan pada kami apa sebenarnya perbedaan diatara kedua organisasi tersebut? Jika memang keduanya adalah organisasi berbahaya yang dicari oleh seluruh pasukan khusus Intelegensi Korea Selatan. Mengapa kedua organisasi tersebut tidak memperlihatkan adanya kerja sama diatara keduanya? Khamsahabnida, songsaenim." Heeyeon mulai kembali menarik tangannya dan duduk dengan rapih dibangkunya begitu ia menyelesaikan pertanyaan panjangnya. Yeoja itu bahkan mulai menatap sang guru dengan tatapan serius, pertanda akan dirinya sangat menanti jawaban dari mulut guru sejarah paling cerdas se Korea Selatan tersebut.

"Hm, cukup berat juga pertanyaanmu, Nona manis. Tapi untuk menghargai tindakan beranimu atas pertanyaan penting tersebut, aku akan menjawabnya dengan seluruh pengetahuan yang aku miliki." Jawab sang guru dengan kacamata bulat yang menjadi ciri khasnya tersebut. Kedua tangannyapun mulai bergerak menutup lembaran buku tebal yang ada disana. Bahkan kini kedua kakinya mulai melangkah-langkah dengan asal kembali menelusuri tiap sudut-sudut ruag kelas tempatnya mengajar.

Mendengar jawaban sang guru, Heeyeon mulai terlihat senyum-senyum senang.

"Seperti yang kau katakan sebelumnya, Nona Choi. White Crow maupun Black Pigeon adalah dua organisasi bahaya tingka dunia yang saat ini sedang sangat-sangat diburu keberadaannya. Meskipun begitu, meski keduanya adalah organisasi yang sama-sama memiliki tujuan yang sama yaitu menebarkan kehancuran dan kerusakan, tapi sejatinya kedua organisasi itu bermusuhan." Jawab sang guru dengan tatapan serius sembari membenarkan letak kacamata bulatnya yang sedikit merosot.

"Bermusuhan?"

"Mwo?"

Hingga setelahnya mulai terdengar banyak respon bisikan-bisikan ricuh atas keterkejutan para murid mendengar penjelasan guru mereka.

Dan suara riuh ricuh yang mulai terdengar itu diam-diam membuat sang guru melempar senyuman bangganya. "Ya, tentu saja. Baik White Crow maupun Black Pigeon memiliki tujuan dan rencana teror yang sama. Namun sejak awal keduanya ditakdirkan dan sepertinya terbentuk atas dasar permusuhan. Menurut hasil riset yang sempat aku kumpulkan beberapa tahun belakangan, aku berasumsi bahwa kedua organisasi itu memang awalnya terbentuk atas dasar permusuhan. Hingga akhirnya keduanya saling bersaing demi memperlihatkan kehebatan mereka pada pihak lawan masing-masing. Dan sayangnya, akibat dari tindakan yang mereka lakukan itu sangat merugikan bagi negara kita, sehingga para pihak kepolisian maupun badan intelegensi negara mulai campur tangan untuk menghentikan kekacauan yang selama ini terjadi karna ulah dua organisasi tersebut. Dan sayangnya, meskipun negara sudah semakin memperkuat pertahanan, kelihatannya kedua organisasi itu masih tetap berada jauh diatas pertahanan yang dibuat pihak pemerintah negara. Sehingga sama sekali belum membuahkan hasil yang lebih baik." Terang sang guru yang kini sudah kembali berada dibangku singgasananya didepan kelas.

Mulai duduk, sang guru kini melempar tatapan matanya yang serius pada seisi kelas tempatnya mengajar yang ternyata juga memandanginya dengan tatapan yang sama seriusnya dengannya. Yah, meski tidak semua murid terlihat tertarik dengan pembicaraannya—karna kenyataannya sang guru masih dapat menemukan satu muridnya yang sedang membuang wajah dan bahkan kini mulai membaringkan kepalanya dengan malas keatas meja belajarnya. Sang guru sempat mengerutkan dahinya kesal, sebelum kembali terfokus pada murid-muridnya yang terlihat antusias dengan ceritanya.

"yah meskipun semua itu terdengar sangat menyedihkan karna sampai saat ini dua organisasi berbahaya itu belum juga bisa ditaklukan oleh negara. Namun setidaknya, saat ini para pihak kepolisian dan badan intelegensi terkemuka Korea Selatan sudah berhasil menahan salah satu anggota White Crow dipenjara tahanan terbesar di Distrik 7, Ilsan."

"MWOOO PENJARA TERBESAR DI ILSAN?"

"Benarkah itu saem?"

"Salah satu anggota White Crow telah tertangkap?"

"Howaa daebak! Anggota Intelegensi Korea Selatan memang hebat!"

Hingga riuh ricuh kembali terdengar membuat sang guru mulai tertawa-tawa pelan bahagia karna muridnya bisa seantusias ini saat membicarakan soal organisasi berbahaya—padahal biasanya muridnya akan langsung melempar ekspresi malas dan mengantuk saat dia mulai mengajar sejarah. "Ya tentu saja. Tapi kalian harus berjanji untuk merahasiakan semua ini arra?" jawab sang guru yang mulai melepas kacamatanya sembari melempar senyuman manis. "Nah karna jam mata pelajaranku telah habis, jadi kita sudahi dongeng sejarah panjang kita hari ini. Dan untuk Nona Heeyeon, terima kasih banyak atas petanyaannya." Ucap sang guru lagi, masih memperlihatkan senyum manisnya, yang langsung disambut anggukan cepat Heeyeon. "Jadi kita sudahi pelajaran sejarah hari ini. Untuk kalian semua langsung pulang kerumah, ne karna sekarang langit sudah mulai berubah menjadi oranye. Dan terakhir, untuk Nona Kim Hahyo, anda bisa ikut keruangan saya segera setelah semuanya selesai membereskan kelas. Khamsahabnida yorobeun, annyeong!" ucapan terakhir yang guru terdengar. Dan itu cukup membuat seorang yeoja yang baru saja namanya disebut membuang napas kesal.

" _Lagi-lagi aku._ " Decaknya sembari memasukan seluruh buku pelajarannya dengan asal kedalam loker meja. Dan tindakan penuh amarah yang dilakukan seorang Hahyo cukup membuatnya jadi pusat perhatian sementara sebelum akhirnya yeoja itu melenggang pergi dengan cueknya meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih juga menatapnya dengan ragam ekspresi berbeda-beda.

"Hahyo.."

.

.

Ngiik.

"Ada apa sampai memanggilku kemari?" ucap Hahyo—yeoja dengan surai hitam legamnya yang terurai hingga pundak—yang masuk begitu saja kedalam ruangan pribadi seorang Park Jimin—sang guru, tanpa mengetuk pintu ataupun sekedar mengucapkan kata permisi tanda hormat pada gurunya tersebut.

Melihat murid yang satunya itu memang selalu bersikap tidak sopan seperti biasa, Jimin membuang napas banyak-banyak. "Kalau saja kau bukan adik dari teman dekatku di Ilsan, aku pasti sudah memberikan ratusan poin hukuman padamu, Nona Kim." Terang Jimin dengan hembusan napas beratnya. Hahyo yang menganggap ucapan gurunya barusan tidak terlalu penting, hanya diam tak menyahut. Dan lagi-lagi sikap acuh yang diperlihatkan Hahyo—muridnya—membuat Jimin membuang napas banyak-banyak. Bersabar. "Baiklah, langsung saja. Sebagai teman cukup dekat kakakmu, Kim Taehyung. Aku ingin kau menyampaikan pesan dariku untuknya besok." Terang Jimin kemudian yang sudah memperlihatkan raut seriusnya sembari meletakkan sebuah amplop putih berisi surat diatas meja kerjanya.

Hahyo yang memang aslinya bermuka datar hanya diam sembari meraih amplop putih tersebut. "Tapi besok aku ada jam sekolah. Perjalanan dari Daejon menuju Ilsan bukanlah perjalanan yang mudah. Apalagi jika dua organisasi itu mencium pergerakanku. Aku bisa tebak isi amplop ini sangat berharga bukan? Dan semakin berharganya suatu hal maka perjuangan untuk mempertahankannya juga akan semakin sulit." Ucap Hahyo dengan raut datarnya sembari kembali meletakkan amplop putih ditangannya itu keatas meja kerja Jimin. "Aku menolaknya. Lagipula bukankah Daejon memiliki satu orang penjaga kuat yang dikenal sebagai Agen 12? Kenapa kau tidak minta tolong saja padanya. Agen 12 itu pasti mengenal Kakakku, kan?" ucap Hahyo lagi masih dengan raut tidak pedulinya.

Jimin rasanya benar-benar ingin menimpuk Adik kandung teman dekatnya itu yang sangat menyebalkan dan berbanding jauh sangat terbalik dengan Taehyung yang penuh ekspresi. Yah meskipun Jimin akui kedua saudara adik-kakak itu memiliki sikap _impolite_ yang sama persis. Tapi tetap saja sikap sang adik yang tak acuh dan tidak sopan jauh lebih menyebalkan dari sikap sang kakak yang cerewet dan tidak sopan. "Haah.. aku mengerti saranmu itu, Nona es. Tapi masalah besarnya adalah aku tidak kenal dekat dengan Agen 12. Bahkan aku mendengar rumor kalau Agen 12 adalah tipikal orang yang dingin dan mengisolasi dirinya dari dunia diluar kewajibannya. Kau mengerti kan maksudku?" jawab Jimin sembari melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya sembari bersender dipunggung kursi putarnya. " _Maksudku adalah Agen 12 itu mirip sekali denganmu, nona es. Haah_ "

Hahyo terdiam, yeoja itu benar-benar tidak berminat untuk membantu teman dekat Kakaknya ini yang terbilang cukup menyebalkan karna tukang suruh, sedikitpun. Seorang Park Jimin yang selalu menjadikan alasan jika dirinya adalah seorang Adik dari teman dekatnya dan kemudian memanfaatkan posisinya itu untuk menyuruhnya ini-itu soal Taehyung maupun urusan kepolisian dan Badan Intelegensi Korea Selatan. "Aku tidak peduli. Urus saja urusan kalian semua sendiri." Jawab yeoja itu akhirnya sembari membalik tubuhnya hendak pergi. Hahyo sejujurnya sudah benar-benar malas ikut campur dalam urusan kepemerintahan negara. Yeoja itu benar-benar kehilangan ketertarikan.

Tok! Tok!

Hingga baru saja Hahyo hendak membuka pintu ruang kerja gurunya. Suara ketukan pintu terdengar.

"Silahkan masuk." Dan Jimin yang saat itu sedang bersandar sembari memijat keningnya yang terasa mau meledak menjawab dengan suara parau. Sedangkan Hahyo mencoba bergeser sedikit agar ia tidak ditabrak daun pintu yang kelihatannya mulai terbuka.

"Chogiyo.. Park Songsangnim-eun.. ini aku, Choi Heeyeon." Ucap pemilik suara yeoja manis yang barusaja membuka daun pintu dan masuk. Mendengar bahwa yang datang berkunjung adalah murid kesayangannya, Jimin langsung menoleh dan melempar senyuman manis pada yeoja pemilik surai strawberry blonde tersebut.

"Ada apa sampai datang kemari, Nona Choi? Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku, atau hal lain?" tanya Jimin kemudian dengan raut ramah dan tertarik seperti biasanya. Bahkan kelihatannya raut marah dan lelah yang sebelumnya terlihat kini mulai sirna. Membuat Hahyo memandang Jimin dengan tatapan malas, dan kembali memutuskan untuk keluar secepatnya dari ruangan sumpek ini.

"Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf karna telah menguping pembicaraan diantara kalian, tapi.. aku ingin menawarkan bantuan untukmu, saem." Ucapan Heeyeon yang terdengar membuat Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya lebar-lebar. Begitu juga Hahyo yang mulai menghentikan tangannya untuk membuka kenop pintu. "Sejak dulu, aku selalu tertarik pada kedua organisasi berbahaya itu dan juga Badan Intelegensi.. jadi aku merasa kali ini aku punya kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan mereka. Bisakah aku saja yang mengantar surat itu, Saem?" ungkapan kedua Heeyeon lagi-lagi membuat Jimin terkejut sampai sulit menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Sedangkan Hahyo langsung memutar tubuhnya dan memandangi Heeyeon dari belakang. "Apa kau gila? Kau sudah bosan hidup ya, Nona kaca mata besar? Baik White Crow maupun Black Pigeon bukanlah organisasi biasa. Keduanya sangat berbahaya. Bahkan orang yang menyandang predikat kolonel maupun prajurit tingkat S pun tetap saja mati ditangan anggota organisasi tersebut dan mayatnya hilang tak bersisa. Apa kau tidak mengerti bahaya sebesar itu, hah?" umpat Hahyo dengan tatapan tajamnya yang menusuk tiap sudut diwajah Heeyeon yang tak memperlihatkan rasa takut sedikitpun, malah yeoja itu balas menatap Hahyo dengan tatapan serius. Dan raut menyebalkan yang diperlihatkan Heeyeon benar-benar membuat Hahyo muak bahkan sampai berdecih sebal.

"Aku bukan yeoja yang lemah seperti yang kau ucapkan tadi, Nona Kim. Dan aku bukanlah yeoja pengecut sepertimu yang takut berperang sebelum mencoba. Lagi pula aku memiliki satu alasan kuat bagiku untuk bertemu dengan para anggota Intelegensi Negara, karna itu saem, izinkan aku mengemban tugas besar ini.. aku mohon saem, aku siap membantumu kapanpun." Ungkapan Heeyeon yang terdengar begitu yakin dan dipenuhi keteguhan benar-benar membuat Jimin tak percaya bahkan lagi-lagi terkejut. Namja itu sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa sosok Choi Heeyeon yang biasanya hanya tertarik pada pelajaran dibanding hal lain, kini bisa sangat tertarik dengan Pemerintahan dan juga kedua organisasi berbahaya tingkat SSS diseluruh dunia.

Sedangkan Hahyo sendiri yang tengah dilecehkan setelah ia melecehkan yeoja kutu buku didekatnya itu membuang napas berat dan mendecih. "Kau pikir semuanya semudah itu, Nona Choi?" desis Hahyo dengan tatapan yang lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. Bahkan saat Jimin melihatnyapun namja itu sampai merasakan suatu dejavu diwajah Hahyo, dan teringat begitu saja ekspresi teman dekatnya—Kim Taehyung saat sedang marah. "Jangan anggap remeh kedua organisasi berbahaya tersebut. Akan aku pastikan kau menangis ketakutan saat sudah bertemu dengan mereka berdua." Desis Hahyo kemudian,

Blam!

Dan setelahnya terdengar suara berdebum keras dari daun pintu yang ditutup dengan kencang dan penuh emosi. Jimin yang sudah paham kenapa Hahyo bisa bersikap semarah ini mulai membuang napas berat ditengah senyuman lebarnya. "Tolong maafkan temanmu itu, Nona Choi. Hidup yang dilewatinya akhir-akhir ini begitu berat, jadi tolong maklumi saja, arra?" bisik Jimin lembut begitu merasakan sosok Hahyo sudah jauh pergi. Heeyeon yang awalnya masih menatap daun pintu dimana Hahyo menghilang dan pergi penuh emosi dengan raut khawatir, kini mulai memandangi Jimin—sang guru dengan senyum manisnya.

"Arrasseo, saem. Aku sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan yeoja itu. Lagipula, dulu kami pernah bersekolah disekolah yang sama saat SMP. Jadi aku sedikit paham perasaannya.." jawab Heeyeon masih dengan senyumnya, membuat Jimin hanya mengangguk paham. "Ah ya, saem. Bagaimana dengan permintaanku? Apa aku bisa membantu saem untuk melaksanakan tugas berharga ini?"

.

.

BLAM!

"Wah, wah, ada apa gerangan Nona es? Kelihatannya wajahmu suram sekali hari ini, huh?"

"Diam kau, Mingyu. Jangan banyak bicara. Atau aku akan merobek bibirmu." Desis Hahyo penuh emosi pada sosok namja dengan jaket berkupluk yang menutupi nyaris seluruh kepalanya dan juga sebuah earphone yang terpasang dikedua telinganya. Kim Mingyu—namja yang disebut Hahyo tadi hanya melempar tawa lebarnya sembari mengangguk-angguk dan kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada sebuah buku komik ditangan sembari berbaring dengan santainya diatas sebuah balok semen berisi mesin pendingin dan penghangat ruangan yang ada diatas loteng.

Hahyo yang sudah mendapatkan situasi sunyi dan nyaman yang diinginkannya mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya disisi pinggiran balok semen yang diatasnya terdapat sosok Mingyu. Yeoja itu bahkan mulai menarik kedua lutut kakinya dan menyenderkan kepalanya diatas sana serta memeluk kedua kakinya itu erat-erat.

"Aku hanya ingin kedamaian dinegara ini. Kenapa semua itu sulit sekali terjadi.." bisik yeoja itu akhirnya sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam di kedua sela-sela lututnya.

Mingyu yang kelihatannya sedang mendengarkan musik dan sangat asik membaca komik ditangannya mulai tertawa-tawa, "Buh! Dasar namja ini bodoh sekali! Dia sedang berperang melawan raksaksa! Hahaha, bodoh! Apa dia tidak tau bahwa raksaksa itu bukanlah tandingannya?! Boahahaha!" ucap Mingyu kemudian dengan gelak tawa yang sangat keras. Bahkan rasanya suara tertawa Mingyu akan terdengar keseluruh penjuru dunia saking kerasnya namja itu berteriak tertawa-tawa.

Hahyo yang merasa dunia disekitarnya kembali terdengar berisik dan tidak nyaman membuat yeoja itu berdecih kesal sembari menarik kepalanya untuk menengadah keatas dimana asal suara berisik itu berada.

"Ahahahaha! Bahkan para pemerintahan juga berniat untuk mengalahkan raksaksa itu?! Ah apa mereka semua tolol sekali ya?! Boahahahaha! Dasar para manusia tidak punya otak! Gyahahahahahaha!" dan teriakan tawaan Mingyu kembali terdengar lebih nyaring membuat Hahyo mulai menutup kedua telinga dengan tangannya erat-erat.

"Dasar namja sialan.." desis Hahyo setelahnya dengan gigi-giginya yang bergemeletuk keras. Mingyu yang tentu saja tidak mendengarnya—karna terlalu asyik tertawa-tawa keras dengan earphone ditelinganya, tetap asik dengan kegiatannya. Dan rasanya, sependengarannya Hahyo, suara tawa Mingyu yang semakin lama semakin keras membuat otak yeoja itu memanas menahan emosi. Belum lagi Mingyu selalu membicarakan soal pemerintah dan manusia-manusia bodoh yang mencoba menghancurkan sesosok raksaksa. "Dasar pengganggu. Kau bahkan sekarang terlihat seperti namja busuk dari salah satu anggota White Crow yang dulu pernah aku temui, Kim Mingyu jelek." Desis Hahyo lagi-lagi mengeluarkan emosi kekesalannya karna Mingyu terus saja berteriak dan tertawa-tawa memaki tokoh-tokoh yang ada dalam komik yang dibacanya.

"Ahahahaha kalian memang bodoh sekali! Membuat aku muak saja! Aah~" hingga setelahnya sebuah helaan napas berat terdengar dari mulut seorang Kim Mingyu, Hahyo mulai tergelak kaget dan langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam kedua sisi lututnya lagi untuk berpura-pura tidur atau apapun. Karna yeoja itu sangat yakin kalau Mingyu baru saja melepas earphone dan juga meletakkan komik yang dibacanya. "Manusia itu benar-benar makhluk yang menyusahkan bukan, Kim Hahyo?" bisik namja dengan kulit tanned dan surai abu-abu itu dengan suara parau seakan sedang berdesis tajam.

"Hey, Mingyu."

Hahyo yang mendengar Mingyu mengajaknya berbicara hanya diam. Yeoja itu mengangkat kepalanya pelan, dan memusatkan pandangan matanya lurus kedepan, dimana terdapat sosok yeoja dengan surai rambut yang terlihat seperti warna ice cream, ikut menatap kearahnya dengan sebuah polesan bibir plumnya yang melengkung kebawah membentuk huruf n dan terlihat kesal. Hahyo mulai memicingkan kedua matanya tajam, "Siapa dia, Mingyu? Aku rasa yeoja itu bukan murid disekolah kita." Ujar Hahyo dengan suara pelan. Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, Mingyu mulai mengoles senyum dibibirnya.

"Yah, entahlah Hahyo. Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah mengenalnya sejak lama?"

Deg!

Baru saja yeoja itu mencoba untuk bangkit, tiba-tiba ia sudah dikejutkan dengan sosok wajah bertopeng yang dulu pernah ditemuinya namun memiliki suara yang sangat persis dengan namja yang berada dibelakangnya saat ini. Dan yang lebih membuat Hahyo kaget bukan main, sosok wajah bertopeng itu kini memperlihatkan matanya yang hitam legam bagaikan sesosok hantu juga dengan taring-taring giginya yang tajam. "Kau.." desis Hahyo tercekat saat melihat apa yang selama ini paling tak disukainya kini kembali berada didepan kedua matanya.

"Halo, anak bungsu dari keluarga kepolisian Kim terkenal. Masih ingat padaku?" bisik namja bertopeng putih corak merah setengah wajah tersebut dengan senyuman lebar. Membuat Hahyo kembali membulatkan kedua matanya dengan debaran jantung yang semakin cepat ketika kilatan-kilatan memori masa lalunya melesat dengan cepat menguasai ingatannya. "Nyaha! Dan dari ekpresimu itu menjelaskan bahwa kau masih mengingatku! Gyahahaha! Dasar manusia lemah! Seharusnya sejak dulu ku bunuh saja kau dan kakakmu yang brengsek itu!" gertak Mingyu kemudian dengan raut amarah dan taringnya yang semakin tajam. Bahkan kini kuku-kuku jarinya pun mulai memanjang membentuk sebuah cakar setajam pedang.

"Nomor 5, hentikan. Bukankah ketua menyuruh kita untuk membawa tubuh yeoja itu hidup-hidup? Berhentilah bermain kasar dan masukan kembali _shield_ mu. Kau membuat sandera kita ketakutan." Suara intrupsi terdengar, membuat Mingyu mulai mengambil alih tangannya kembali ketempatnya juga kembali menghilangkan sosok sebenarnya dari seorang Kim Mingyu yang baru saja ia perlihatkan. Meskipun sosok Mingyu kini sudah kembali terlihat seperti manusia, namun kelihatannya raut kaget dan ketakutan akan trauma masa lalu masih belum sirna diwajah seorang Kim Hahyo.

"Baik baik! Terserah apa katamu nomor 6. Geh, apa dimana-mana perempuan itu tukang perintah ya?" dengus Mingyu sembari namja itu menggerakkan telapak tangannya tepat didepan wajah Hahyo. "Baiklah, nona es. Sudah waktunya bagimu untuk tidur siang~" hingga kemudian sebuah cahaya kemerahan muncul dari telapak tangan Mingyu, membentuk sebuah lingkaran transparan dan akhirnya Hahyo mulai memejamkan kedua matanya, terlelap dengan raut ketakutan.

To be continue

Notes: ini fanfiction pertama aku di maaf kalau ga memuaskan minna! Tapi aku mohon review dikiit aja hehe aku akan sangat menghargai komentar kalian nyan! Salam manis dari ku ^^


	2. Chapter 2 : Catch a Worm

Fast update hehe. Maaf kalau ceritanya ga memuaskan. Tapi buat siapapun yang baca, khamsahabnida ^_^ selamat menikmati chap selanjutnya minna!

Chapter 2

.

.

Flashback

 _Tok! Tok tok!_

" _Taehyungie, Hyongie, Appa pulaang~~"_

 _Krieet~_

" _Appa! Eomma, Appa sudah pulang!" saat daun pintu terbuka, sosok gadis kecil bernama Kim Hahyo langsung berlari riang menyambut sang Ayah yang baru saja pulang bertugas. "Appa! Hahyo sangat rindu pada Appa!" teriak yeoja kecil itu bahagia sembari dipeluknya erat leher sang Ayah yang mulai tertawa-tawa dan menggendong tubuh mungil anak bungsu yang sangat disayanginya._

" _Appa juga merindukanmu, Hyoney.. oh ya, dimana Eomma dan Taehyungie?" tanya sang ayah kemudian sembari menutup pintu rumah mereka dan mulai berjalan masuk kedalam rumah._

" _Eomma sedang memasak, kalau Taehyung oppa.." jawab Hahyo kecil sembari memainkan jari-jarinya disekitar dagu, menandakan bahwa yeoja kecil itu sedang berfikir. Sang ayah yang melihatnya mulai menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus pucuk kepala putri kecil kesayangannya._

 _Dalam ingatan seorang Hahyo kecil yang baru berusia 6 tahun. Saat-saat seperti itu adalah waktu paling menyenangkan dalam hidupnya. Bahkan meskipun Ayah tercintanya akan selalu pergi lagi hingga berhari-hari demi menjalankan tugas penertiban sebagai seorang kepala kepolisian Daejon, tetap saja saat Ayahnya pulang kembali, Hahyo akan sangat bahagia dan langsung berlari-lari kencang untuk memeluk dan meminta digendong oleh Ayah kesayangannya tersebut._

"Setidaknya, meskipun Appa dan Eomma pergi untuk bekerja menjalankan tugasnya, suatu saat pasti Appa dan Eomma akan pulang kembali.. _"_

 _Suatu pikiran sederhana yang ada didalam pikiran yeoja kecil seperti Hahyo. Pikiran bahwa sekalipun Ayah kesayangannya pergi hingga berhari-hari, selama Ayahnya masih ada didunia ini bersamanya, Ayah pasti akan pulang kembali kerumah dan kembali memeluk serta menggendong Hahyo dengan senyuman manis yang sangat disukai Hahyo._

"Setidaknya selama Appa dan Eomma masih hidup, Appa dan Eomma pasti akan kembali lagi kerumah.. _"_

 _Dan terus saja pemikiran sederhana seperti itu berkelana dikepala sang yeoja kecil yang selalu terlihat riang. Hingga pada akhirnya, disaat yeoja itu mulai beranjak dari yeoja kecil yang belum mengerti banyak hal menjadi sosok yeoja yang beranjak menduduki bangku remaja. Tiba. Saat itu mulai datang. Tepat diusia Kim Hahyo yang menduduki kelas 2 SMP, masa-masa dimana yeoja itu sedang menikmati suasana persahabatan dan juga jatuh cinta. Hari itu tiba dan datang dengan terburu-buru. Tanpa permisi, maupun meminta izin pada siempunya kehidupan harmonis yang ada didalam keluargnya—_

 _BWOOSH!_

" _Mati!"_

 _BRUAGH!_

" _MATI!"_

 _CRAAATT!_

 _Jleb._

 _Jleb_

 _Jleb_

 _JLEB!_

" _ **MATILAH KALIAN SEMUA KEPALA POLISI KEPARAT!**_ _"_

 _KRIEETT!_

" _ **PERGILAH SANA KE NERAKA! HAHAHA**_ _"_

" _Akh—Hyoney-a.. Taehyungie.."_

" _APPA! EOMMAAAAA!—"_

 _BLAM!_

 _DOAR!_

" _ **HOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MATI LAH KALIAN SEMUA—"**_

.

Total Destruction

Fanfiction present © by A Cup of Honey

Desclimer : Fiction ini murni milik saya. Tapi ide awal dan karakter dan segala isinya bukan milik saya sepenuhnya

Exo/bts/svt Fiction

Warning : _Absurd_ ga jelas gajeness, Kekerasan, Pembunuhan, Fiksi, Unsur berbau Sci-Fi, Kejahatan yang tidak boleh ditiru dll

 _No bash, plagiat, or copas, please_

.

Chapter 2

.

 _My pleasure, white crow and black pigeon_

.

"Enggh.."

Hal yang pertama kali menyambut kedua bola mata coklat Hahyo adalah sebuah atap dengan dekorasi hiasan kaca sewarna pelangi dan juga sebuah cahaya rembulan yang bersinar menembus sisi kaca yang bening tersebut, yang terlihat agak kabur dan terawang. Membuat yeoja itu mulai memejamkan kedua matanya lagi agak lama, sebelum kembali membukanya dan memastikan pengelihatannya tidak kabur seperti sebelumnya.

Dan begitu merasakan seluruh tubuhnya sudah bisa ia kendalikan dengan baik bahkan pandangannya sudah mulai jelas kembali. Hahyo bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. "Ukh.. kepalaku.." bisik yeoja itu tercekat saat tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa begitu sakit. Dicengkramnya kepala yeoja itu erat begitu rasa pusing yang teramat sangat kembali menyerang tubuhnya. Bukan hanya itu, bahkan tiba-tiba kedua tangannya terasa begitu kaku dan sulit digerakkan, hingga mau tak mau yeoja itu harus kembali berbaring diatas ranjang yang didudukinnya karna siksaan menyakitkan yang baru saja didapatnya. "Ada apa denganku? Kenapa tubuhku rasanya berat sekali saat duduk?" bisik yeoja itu merasa aneh disaat tubuhnya kembali normal saat ia kembali berbaring.

"Wah~~ Ketua! Sandera kita sudah sadar!" dan dengan secepat kilat, Hahyo menolehkan wajahnya kearah sumber suara familiar yang tadi didengar olehnya.

"Mingyu. Dasar penipu sialan." Decih yeoja itu akhirnya dengan guratan amarah diseluruh wajahnya. Yang tentu saja tidak membuat Mingyu ketakutan sedikitpun. Malah namja itu terlihat melempar cengiran super lebarnya kearah Hahyo sebagai sebuah tantangan.

"Ada apa, nona es? Bukankah sebelumnya kau bilang padaku akan merobek mulutku jika aku banyak bicara? Ahahaha! Dasar manusia naif! Mudah sekali ya bagimu mengeluarkan ancaman padahal kau adalah yeoja lemah yang tidak bisa apa-apa? HAHAHA!" teriak Mingyu kemudian.

Bzzt!

Setelahnya dengan secepat kilat, Mingyu perpindah tempat dan kini sudah berdiri tepat diatas ranjang dimana Hahyo berada dibawah kedua kaki Mingyu. Hahyo mulai melempar tatapan mata membunuh. Gigi-gigi yeoja itupun mulai bergesekan penuh amarah. "AHAHA! Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu, nona es? Kau marah? Tidak terima dengan ucapanku? Coba saja kau bangun dan bunuh aku! Cuih! Untuk duduk saja aku yakin kau tidak bisa apalagi untuk membunuhku! Pecundang! Ahahaha!" teriak Mingyu lagi seperti orang kesetanan ditengah tawaan-tawaan nistanya. Hahyo yang merasa benar bahwa dirinya tidak sanggup melakukan apapun seperti yang dikatakan Mingyu hanya diam. Mulai mencoba menenangkan dirinya meski amarah masih menguasai dirinya. Melihat ekspresi Hahyo yang berubah menjadi lebih tenang, Mingyu langsung melempar cemberut tanda kecewa. "Ah membosankan! Membosankan! Mana ekspresi wajah marahmu yang sebelumnya, heh? Manaaa?" ucap Mingyu lagi sembari kini namja itu berjongkok tepat diatas tubuh Hahyo dan digerak-gerakkannya wajah Hahyo dengan telunjuk Mingyu yang panjang-panjang.

"Nomor 5, hentikan. Jangan perlakukan seorang gadis dengan buruk seperti itu.. itu tidak baik, nomor 5! Cepat turun dari atas ranjang itu!" tiba-tiba muncul sosok namja dengan senyuman teduh dari balik daun pintu yang entah sejak kapan dibuka. Bahkan Hahyo yakin sejak tadi dia tidak merasakan ada seseorang yang datang maupun membuka pintu.

Melihat rekannya yang suka ceramah dengan wajah malaikat datang, Mingyu—si nomor 5 mulai beranjak dari posisinya dan lompat turun dari atas ranjang. Membuat Hahyo langsung membuang wajah kearah lain. Berniat untuk tidak menatap wajah Mingyu sedikitpun. Apalagi saat Hahyo dapat mengingat dengan jelas bahwa sosok Mingyu adalah sosok White Crow yang dulu telah merengut nyawa sosok orang tua darinya. " _Aku pasti akan membalaskan dendam Appa dan Eomma.._ " gumam yeoja itu parau, hingga titik-titik bening mulai tergambar dipelupuk matanya yang memucat.

"Nomor 4, kau memang selalu saja ceramah seperti biasa ya? Padahal aku baru saja hendak bersenang-senang dengan mainan baruku ini. Apalagi dia sangat cantik. Aku yakin rasanya pasti akan lebih nikmat dari manusia-manusia yang sudah aku habisi selama ini, nyumm. Gyahahaha!" ucap Mingyu sembari ia mengusap dagunya dengan lidah terjulur seakan sedang menyesap suatu makanan paling disukainya.

Namja dengan sebutan nomor 4 hanya membuang napas pelan sembari berjalan mendekati ranjang dimana Hahyo berbaring. "Tolong jangan dengarkan perkataan temanku ya, gadis kecil. Dia memang suka sekali bicara yang aneh-aneh." Bisik namja si nomor 4 itu sembari mengambil sebuah _spuit_ ukuran 3cc yang ada diatas meja besi didekat ranjang. "Bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini, Nona Kim? Apa ada bagian tubuhmu yang sakit? Jika ada beberapa bagian tubuhmu yang sakit, kami benar-benar memohon maaf karna kami terpaksa memasukan suatu segel dalam tubuhmu agar tidak mencoba melarikan diri. Sebagai penjelasan, segel itu akan bekerja dan memberikan banyak rangsangan rasa sakit diseluruh tubuhmu jika kau mencoba untuk bangun, dan melarikan diri. Jadi kami mohon untuk tidak mencoba melarikan diri, ne, nona Kim? Kami sebenarnya tidak ingin menyakitimu, tapi kami harus melakukannya karna Kakakmu, Agen 30—Kim Taehyung telah menculik salah satu teman dari organisasi kami" ucapan panjang lebar dari mulut namja si nomor 4 benar-benar membuat Hahyo membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Kau bilang Kakakku menculik salah satu teman kalian?" ucap Hahyo masih dengan raut kaget nya.

Namja nomor 4 hanya mengangguk sembari mulai mengoleskan kapas alkohol tepat dileher Hahyo, kemudian memasukkan _needle_ itu tepat didalam jaringan vena. Dan mulai menginjeksikan cairan pekat kehijauan didalamnya kesana. Hahyo sedikit mendesis kesakitan saat urat nadinya tempat dimana peredaran darahnya berada mulai dimasukkan sesuatu yang teramat sangat kental dan setau Hahyo adalah sebuah cairan yang tidak boleh dimasukan kedalam jaringan peredaran darah.

"Kau.. apa yang coba kau masukan kedalam tubuhk—AKHH!" belum sempat berucap, Hahyo keburu berteriak kencang penuh kesakitan ketika cairan pekat yang dimasukan kedalam seluruh tubuhnya mulai memperlihatkan reaksinya. "AKHH! ARGGHH! GWAARGGH!" dan terus menerus teriakan kesakitan terdengar menggelegar dari mulut Hahyo yang terbuka lebar. Bahkan kedua tangan yeoja itu kini mulai bergerak-gerak untuk mencekik lehernya yang terasa begitu menyakitkan. "ARGHH! AAKHHH!" dan terus saja teriakan menyakitkan terdengar semakin kencang. Tubuh Hahyo bahkan menggelinjang tak karuan hingga kasur yang ditempatinya berderik keras dan berubah berantakan dalam sekejap.

"Hey, nomor 4. Bukankah yang kau masukan itu racun tipe d? Apa tidak keterlaluan? Dia itu manusia biasa tau, kau bisa membunuh tawanan kita yang berharga itu nantinya~~" ucap Mingyu setelah cukup lama namja itu terdiam. Wajahnya yang biasanya terlihat sadis ditengah kebahagiaan kini terlihat agak serius dan kelam. "Hey hey nomor 4? Kau tidak mendengarku ya? Padahal sebelumnya kau ceramah-ceramah padaku soal gadis itu? Cuih. Dasar pria munafik~" ucap Mingyu lagi yang sadar si nomor 4 tidak juga merespon ucapannya.

Sang namja nomor 4 masih juga belum merespon. Bahkan wajah manisnya yang sedang tersenyum memperlihatkan keramahan yang jauh berbading terbalik dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan kedua tangannya saat ini. "Maafkan aku, nona Kim. Aku terpaksa melakukan ini. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka menyiksa seorang gadis cantik sepertimu.. tapi karna Kakak mu saat ini sedang menyiksa temanku, aku terpaksa harus melakukan hal yang sama padamu.. mianhae, Hahyo-ya.. mianhae.." bisik namja si nomor 4 itu yang kembali mengambil _spuit_ 15cc kesukaannya dimana didalamnya terdapat sebuah robot super kecil berbentuk seperti kelabang yang menggeliat-geliat risih didalam cairan bening berwarna merah disana.

Melihat apa yang hendak dilakukan oleh si nomor 4, Mingyu mulai ternganga lebar dan memperlihatkan raut protes. "YA! HONG JISOO! KAU MAU MEMBUNUH SANDERA KITA HAH?! HENTIKAAAANN!" teriak namja si nomor 5 itu kencang sekali pada namja si nomor 4 yang ternyata bernama Hong Jisoo. Si nomor 4 yang seakan tuli, tidak memperdulikan teriakan dari si nomor 5 dan terus menggerakkan tangannya untuk memasukan _needle_ keleher Hahyo yang masih meronta-ronta kesakitan. "WOY HONG JISOO BUDEG! ITU ALAT PEMBUNUH YANG BARU DIBUAT KAN?! APA KAU GILA MAU MENCOBANYA PADA TAHANAN BERHARGA KITA, WOOY!" teriak Mingyu lagi lebih anarkis sembari dia menarik-narik tangan Jisoo agar berhenti melakukan kegiatannya.

Namun memang dasar sepertinya Jisoo telah tuli, namja dengan nomor 4 sebagai labelnya itu hanya menoleh dengan senyuman manis dan tetap berusaha meneruskan kegiatannya. "Tenang saja, Mingyu. Aku sendiri yang dikhususkan untuk menciptakan alat ini. Jadi aku yakin tidak ada efek kematian yang akan diterima oleh gadis ini. Lagipula aku tidak pernah terlalu serius dan maniak seperti mu saat membunuh." Ucap Jisoo masih dengan senyuman hangatnya yang membuat Mingyu bergidik ngeri.

"Dasar psikopat. Baiklah! Terserah kau saja Hong Jisoo. Tapi jika kau sampai membunuh perempuan itu, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" ucap Mingyu akhirnya mengalah tak peduli sembari meletakkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala.

Jisoo sedikit menoleh pada Mingyu dengan alis terangkat, bingung. "Eoh, nomor 5? Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa aku tidak boleh membunuh gadis ini? Apa jangan-jangan kau mulai menyukainya, ya, nomor 5?" tanya Jisoo setelahnya membuat Mingyu langsung menatap kembali wajah Jisoo dengan taring dan raut emosi.

"YA! MANA MUNGKIN AKU MENYUKAINYA, PABO! Maksudku hanya aku yang boleh membunuhnya, arra?! Hah, dasar nomor 4 sialan~" desah Mingyu diakhir setelah namja itu lagi-lagi harus berteriak karna ulah Jisoo yang menyebalkan. Mendengar jawaban Mingyu yang selalu bersemangat seperti biasanya, Jisoo mulai melempar senyuman manis dan mengangguk-angguk patuh. "Ah sudahlah! Urus yeoja itu dengan benar. Aku mau pergi menemui ketua. Sekalian melapor~ oh ya satu lagi Jisoo. Jangan coba-coba jadikan yeoja itu seperti kita, arra? Annyeoong!"

Blam!

"GWAARGHHH!" dan baru saja Jisoo terdiam cukup lama memandangi pintu yang tertutup dimana Mingyu menghilang pergi. Namja itu disadarkan oleh teriakan histeris Hahyo yang masih juga terdengar kesakitan. Bahkan kini yeoja dengan rambut hitam sepundak itu mulai mencakar seluruh tubuhnya hingga menimbulkan luka sobek berdarah dan juga pakaian seragam yang masih dikenakan yeoja itu menjadi rusak tak karuan. "AAARGGHH GYAAHH AKHH!" bahkan setelah selesai mencakar dirinya sendiri, Hahyo mulai menjambak rambutnya dengan membabi buta. Seperti manusia gila yang kerasukan setan.

Melihat pemandangan indah dihadapannya, Jisoo kembali tersenyum-senyum senang. Kembali namja itu meraih spuit 15cc nya dan dimasukannya _needle_ super tajam dan besar itu kedalam tenggorokan Hahyo hingga cairan merah beserta robot super mini kelabang didalamnya menghilang. "Nah, nona Kim. Sekarang saatnya bagiku untuk melihat seberapa jauh kau bisa bertahan dari serangan mainan baruku, fufufu" bisik namja itu sembari membuang bekas spuit 15cc yang sudah kosong itu asal.

Dan setelahnya, lagi-lagi suara teriakan kesakitan Hahyo kembali terdengar ketika sosok kelabang merah yang masuk kedalam jaringan tubuhnya mulai menjalar dan mencabik-cabik seluruh isi tubuh yeoja itu dengan ganas.

.

Total Destruction

Enjoy it

.

Gedung rahasia Badan Intelegensi Korea Selatan Distrik 7, Ilsan.

"MWO?!" Taehyung yang awalnya sedang duduk santai sembari menikmati secangkir teh susu ditangannya mulai berteriak kaget. Bahkan sampai beberapa bulir minuman didalam mulutnya tumpah mengotori meja kerja dan membasahi kertas-kertas laporan penyelidikan yang ada diatasnya. "APA KALIAN BILANG BARUSAN?! YEODONGSAENGIKU DICULIK?!" teriak namja dengan rambut emas berantakan itu kini dengan kerutan wajah yang lebih banyak tanda kekesalannya.

PRANG!

Dan kini suara pecahan cangkirpun terdengar begitu nyaring pertanda emosi Taehyung yang lebih meluap-luap.

"Mi.. mi.. mianhae, Taehyung-sii.. ta, tapi kami sudah mencoba semaksimal mungkin untuk menyelamatkan Nona Hahyo dan merebutnya dari tangan musuh, namun.." lapor salah satu bawahan Taehyung dengan raut takut—kena amukan Taehyung karna kenyataannya, seorang Kim Taehyung adalah anggota intelegensi rahasia Korea Selatan paling ganas diatara anggota-anggot didistrik yang lain—bahkan sampai dia tak bisa meneruskan ucapannya lagi.

"GRRGHH! Jadi unggas jahanam itu sekarang berani menyentuh yeodongsaengiku ya.. grrhh, aku harus menuntut balasan. Akan aku habisi mereka sakarang juga!" teriak Taehyung yang masih juga berada dalam amukan kesalnya. "Kalau begitu kita siapkan pasukan sebanyak mungkin sekarang! Kita sesegera mungkin pergi menuju Daejon untuk misi penyelamatan darurat!" titah sang komandan akhirnya terdengar.

Beberapa bawahan yang ada diruangan Taehyung mulai mengangguk hormat.

Namun belum sempat para bawahan Taehyung itu keluar dari ruangan Taehyung, seseorang sudah keburu masuk dengan cepat dan memandangi Taehyung dengan tatapan tajam. "Maaf mengganggu rencana misi penyelamatan darurat Anda, Kapten Taehyung. Tapi saya sarankan agar anda tidak melakukan tindakan gegabah seperti ini, Kapten." Ucap seorang yeoja dengan surai blondenya yang digelung dengan rapih. Setelan jas hitam dan rok span selutut yang juga senada dengan jasnya. Tak lupa dengan kacamata dengan frame merah muda yang bertengger diwajahnya yang terbilang cukup langka—blasteran arab-korea.

"Song Eunhye. Apa maksudmu mengatakan itu, huh? Kau mau menghentikan rencanaku untuk menyelamatkan satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki? Hah?!"

Brak!

Taehyung mulai memukul meja kerjanya dengan keras. Menimbulkan suara tubrukan yang cukup nyaring membuat siapapun yang ada disana memilih untuk diam ditempat tak berbicara. Namun keadaan itu seakan tidak berlaku bagi yeoja berwajah tenang, Song Eunhye.

"Saya tidak bermaksud untuk menghentikan tindakan anda untuk menyelamatkan keluarga anda satu-satunya, Kapten Taehyung. Tapi saya ingin menyampaikan kalau anda harus lebih berhati-hati dan tenang dalam mengambil tindakan. Karna jika anda salah mengambil satu saja langkah kedepan, akan ada lebih banyak nyawa berharga yang hilang dibanding dengan satu nyawa adik anda, Kapten." Dan kini, ucapan seorang Song Eunhye berhasil menyadarkan Taehyung akan posisinya dan membuatnya memilih untuk duduk tenang.

"Kau benar, Eunhye. Kalau begitu kita akan merancang stragegi penyerangan sebelum pergi menyelamatkan adikku." Desah namja itu sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya dipunggung kursi putarnya. Bahkan kini namja itu "menggerakkan tangannya untuk menutupi kedua matanya yang terpejam karna kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdeyut nyeri. "Kalau begitu, kalian semua keluar dari ruanganku. Kecuali Song Eunhye. Kau tetap berada didalam sini untuk merancang rencana penyerbuan kita." Perintah Taehyung.

"Siap! Tuan!" teriak beberapa anak buah Taehyung yang berada disana hingga setelahnya semuanya mulai berangsur-angsur pergi keluar untuk memberikan privasi antara Taehyung dan partner kerjanya, Song Eunhye.

"Jadi Song Eunhye. Karna sebelumnya kau telah memberikan saran bagiku untuk membuat suatu rencana. Sekarang, coba kau katakan kira-kira rencana seperti apa yang ada diotakmu saat ini? Kau tau kan seperti apa sifatku? Aku tidak bisa berfikir cukup baik saat sedang marah. Dan saat ini tentunya aku masih berada diambang kemarahanku. Jadi katakan semua rencanamu sejelas-jelasnya, atau jika tidak aku akan pergi sendiri untuk menyelamatkan yeodongsaengiku!" ucap Taehyung dengan intonasi yang meninggi dan tegas.

Merasa sudah hafal dengan sikap atasannya, Eunhye mengangguk dengan tenang. "Mengingat sang pembawa pesan mengatakan untuk melakukan sebuah barter antara Nona Kim Hahyo dengan tahanan berharga kita, Oh Sehun, anggota White Crow nomor 3. Kita harus melakukan hal tersebut." Ungkap Eunhye membuat Taehyung langsung berteriak heboh tanda tidak setuju.

"ANIYO! Mana mungkin aku mau menukar koleksi berhargaku begitu saja! Lagipula kau ingat betapa susah payahnya kita saat menangkap unggas sialan itu kan, Eunhye?!" teriak Taehyung yang lagi-lagi memperlihatkan emosinya. Merasa atasannya sama sekali sulit untuk dirubah sikap dan jalan pikirannya, Eunhye membuang napas banyak-banyak.

"Saya tidak mengatakan bahwa kita akan menukar tahanan berharga kita itu begitu saja, Kapten. Tapi dengan taktik. Kita akan menukarnya dengan menyusupkan sesuatu bersamanya. Mengerti kan, kapten?" ucap yeoja itu dengan raut serius sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Jadi maksudmu kita menaruh alat pelacak ditubuh tahanan berharga kita itu? Tapi kau harus ingat bahwa mereka bukan manusia biasa! Mereka itu seperti mutan yang sulit sekali dibunuh dengan barang yang biasa saja! Apalagi jika kita memasukan sesuatu kedalam tubuh mereka! Mereka pasti akan bisa dengan mudah melacaknya!" terang Taehyung yang tidak mau kalah. Lagi pula, memang sepengetahuan Taehyung sejauh ini dia menduduki bangku kapten di markas besar pemerintahan ini, dia tau betul kalau para anggota White Crow maupun Black Pigeon bukanlah manusia biasa. Mereka sejenis mutan yang terlah mengalami jutaan metamorfosis dan ledakan bertubi-tubi dalam tubuh mereka, sehingga mereka dapat melakukan apapun pada tubuh mereka sendiri. Bahkan mereka dapat mengatur rasa sakit. Dan setau Taehyung mereka juga banyak menciptakan alat-alat membunuh yang unik dan langka, juga sulit diterima akal sehat manusia.

Eunhye menghirup udara sebanyaknya. "Yah, benar. Tapi semua itu tidak akan terlacak jika kita menaruhnya dibenda mati yang ada ditubuh namja itu, ne? Jika kita menaruhnya dipakaian, atau pearching, atau segala macam benda aksesoris yang digunakan olehnya, maka tidak akan terlacak dengan mudah kan? Aku dengar namja nomor 3 itu senang memakai pearching ditelinga kirinya. Maka kita tinggal memasang alat pelacak tersebut disana. Maka kita tinggal menunggu hasil, memeriksa dan menyimpan catatan markas mereka bersembunyi, lalu menyiapkan rencana berikutnya untuk melakukan serangan besar-besaran. Benar kan, ideku ini, Kapten?" tawar yeoja itu dengan senyuman tipis diwajahnya karna merasa Taehyung akan menyetujui ide tersebut.

Taehyung terdiam sebentar. "Shireo. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal lembek seperti itu."

"M, mwoya? Tapi kapten?" potong Eunhye terkejut dengan keputusan mendadak yang ditentukan oleh atasannya sendiri. "Hanya dengan cara seperti itu kita bisa menyelamatkan adik kapten! Apa kapten lebih memilih untuk pergi kesana bersama bawahan-bawahan kapten tanpa rencana dan membiarkan mereka semua ikut mati demi menyelamatkan satu nyawa? Atau kapten lebih memilih pergi kesana sendirian dan mengorbankan nyawa berharga kapten demi satu nyawa yang—"

" _Enough_ , _Miss_ Song Eunhye. Jika kau tidak bisa memberikan saran yang lebih baik dari semua itu, aku sarankan padamu untuk diam. Dan bagiku mengorbankan nyawa demi satu-satunya keluarga yang ku miliki bukanlah hal yang konyol. Jadi berhentilah mengucapkan banyak hal buruk tentang yeodongsaengiku." Desis Taehyung tajam bersamaan dengan kedua matanya yang bergerak mengabaikan wajah kesal yang dilemparkan bawahannya tersebut padanya.

"Baiklah. Terserah! Dasar Kim Taehyung bodoh!" desis Eunhye tak kalah kesalnya karna tiap rencana yang disusunnya selalu ditolak begitu saja oleh namja konyol, berisik, menyebalkan, pikiran pendek dan bodoh seperti Kim Taehyung. "Jangan salahkan aku jika kau mendapat masalah disana nanti!" ucap yeoja itu yang masih juga marah, mulai berjalan pergi membawa semua berkas-berkas ditangannya keluar ruangan.

Taehyung yang merasa sudah hafal dengan sikap Eunhye yang terkadang suka berubah menjadi yeoja tukang ngambek hanya bisa diam dengan kepala bertumpu pada tangan, kemudian membuang napas lelah.

Blam!

Dan setelah pintu ruangannya tertutup rapat tanpa ada satupun orang yang dapat mengganggunya. Taehyung mulai memutar kursinya menghadap jendela besar kantornya. Dimana saat ini langit biru tua berhias bintang yang sangat indah menyambut kedua indra pengelihatannya. Taehyung terdiam cukup lama memandangi sang langit yang selalu bisa membuatnya teringat pada semua kenangan indah masa kecilnya.

"Dulu aku adalah anak yang pendiam dan tertutup. Tapi Hahyo adalah yeoja kecil yang sangat cerewet dan banyak omong. Bahkan anak itu selalu saja merengek padaku meminta untuk dielus punggungnya saat hendak tidur. Semua sikap manjanya membuat Appa dan Eomma lebih menyayanginya. Terkadang aku merasa cemburu pada anak kecil itu dan kesal.. sehingga aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke sekolah tinggi bagian keamanan negara dan menetap didalam asrama agar aku tidak menemuinya lagi.. tapi setelah itu.. karna kebodohan dan lemahnya aku.. Appa dan Eomma.. ukh—" Taehyung mulai mencengkram wajahnya kuat-kuat saat ingatan pembantaian keluarganya terjadi. Saat dirinya masih berada diasrama. Meninggalkan sang adik dirumah bersama Ayah dan Ibu nya. Meninggalkan sang adik yang melihat kematian kejam didepan kedua matanya. Sang adik tersayangnya yang masih terlalu muda untuk melihat seperti apa kejamnya kematian. "ARGH!"

Lagi-lagi Taehyung menggeram marah. Dilihatnya pantulan dirinya yang dipenuhi kilatan merah dari balik jendela kaca besar yang berdiri kokoh dan kuat didepannya. Hingga setelahnya Taehyung kembali memejam kedua matanya, dan menyandarkan lengannya disana. Tepat diatas kedua matanya yang terpejam.

"Mianhae Hyoney.. dulu aku telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan karna telah meninggalkanmu sendirian.. sekarangpun juga sama.. mianhae.. aku memang oppa yang bodoh dan tidak berguna, ne?" desis namja itu masih dengan posisi awal namun kini sebuah senyuman parau penuh kesedihan tergambar diwajahnya yang sangat tampan. "Tapi aku berjanji ini yang terakhir kalinya. Aku berjanji akan menyelamatkanmu Hyoney.. tunggu aku!" hingga setelahnya Taehyung mulai membuka kedua matanya cepat, dan memperlihatkan kilatan-kilatan amarah penuh api membara dan semangat tinggi disana. "Aku pasti akan membunuh organisasi unggas brengsek itu!"

.

.

"Bagaimana Eunhye-ssi? Kapten mau mendengar saranmu?" salah seorang bawahan yang cukup dekat dengan Taehyung mendekati sosok Eunhye yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Taehyung. Dan begitu melihat wajah Eunhye yang diam saja dengan muka kesal, namja tersebut langsung bisa menebak apa yang terjadi, dan juga apa jawaban yang akan dikatakan oleh Eunhye. "Dari wajahmu, itu artinya tidak." Desah namja itu sembari melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya dan membuang napas berat kelangit-langit ruangan. "Haah. Mau bagaimana lagi, kan? Sudah aku katakan percuma saja memberi saran pada Kapten. Dia itu sangaaat keras kepala." Ujar namja itu lagi dengan senyuman kesal.

"Yeah. Sudahlah, Zitao, aku ingin pulang dan beristirahat. Katakan saja pada Kapten jika dia butuh bantuan jangan sungkan hubungi para bawahannya. Setidaknya hanya itu satu-satunya bantuan yang bisa kita berikan padanya.." ujar Eunhye dengan senyum manisnya sembari yeoja itu menepuk pundak kawannya yang langsung menatap kearah Eunhye dengan senyuman lebar.

"Yeah, _ofcourse_!" jawab namja itu kemudian dengan cengiran lebar. Keduanya sempat melambai sebelum akhirnya sosok Eunhye menghilang disalah satu tikungan yang ada dikoridor gedung. "Haah, dasar wanita." Desah Zitao kemudian sembari berjalan pergi menuju arah yang berlawanan. "Mau sifat seperti apapun mereka tetap saja tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan mereka pada lawan jenis ya?" bisik namja itu lagi sembari tertawa kecil hingga setelahnya benar-benar menghilang ditikungan koridor gedung.

Drrrtt

Drrrrtt

Dan baru saja Zitao mencuci kedua tangannya di toilet gedung tempatnya bekerja, ponselnya berdering. Dengan sebelah alis terangkat, namja dengan darah kental seorang chinese itu menatap layar ponselnya dengan senyum kecut.

Pip.

"Hm?" merasa sudah kenal dekat dengan sosok orang yang saat ini menghubunginya, Zitao tak banyak bicara. Lagipula ditoilet saat ini ada cukup banyak sesama rekannya yang mondar-mandir masuk. Jadi mau bagaimana pun Zitao benar-benar harus meminimalisir percakapan diantara dia dan juga teman dekatnya tersebut.

" _Sudah mendapat informasi yang aku butuhkan?_ "

Zitao membuang napas berat disaat mendengar pertanyaan dari temannya disebrang telpon. "Gagal." Jawab namja itu sembari mulai menatap dan memainkan jemari-jemarinya dengan raut malas.

" _Hm, gagal?_ "

"Ya." Jawab Zitao yang masih juga mengeluarkan jawaban super irit dari sepasang bibirnya. Sebenarnya cara menjawab Zitao yang terlampau terlalu simple sempat menaruh tanda tanya dan kecurigaan diwajah beberapa rekan sesama anggota kepolisian saat mereka mendengarnya. Masalahnya apa yang diucapkan Zitao benar-benar terlalu simpel dan singkat. Yah, meskipun sebenarnya Zitao memang cenderung namja yang malas, juga senang bertindak sesuka hati. Jadi wajar jika dia hanya menjawab sekenanya saja. Tapi bukankah jika hanya bicara dua sampai tiga kata dalam jangka waktu cukup lama sangatlah mencurigakan?

" _Setelah ini temui aku diatap gedung._ " Setelah perintah tersebut terdengar, sambungan langsung tertutup. Membuat Zitao yang memang terbiasa patuh pada perintah temannya tersebut hanya menghela napas berat sembari memasukan kembali ponselnya kedalam kantung celananya.

"Mwo?" dan baru saja Zitao hendak berjalan kembali keluar dari toilet, karna menyadari ada cukup banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan wajah heran, Zitao mulai melempar cengiran lebarnya sembari berucap, "Biasa, chingu" ucap Zitao sembari satu tangannya masuk kedalam kantung celana dan satu tangannya lagi bergerak memperagakan seakan ia sedang menelpon.

Mendengar jawaban Zitao, beberapa rekan sesama kepolisian mulai tertawa-tawa paham dan menghilangkan kecurigaan pada namja itu.

Meninggalkan kecurigaan? Yah, sedikit informasi mengenai seorang Zi Tao. Sebenarnya namja itu baru saja mendapat promosi untuk bekerja digedung Badan Intelegensi Korea Selatan. Benar-benar baru beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan prestasi luar biasa yang dimilikinya—bahkan seingat rekan-rekan Zitao yang berada pada tingkat 3—Tao sama sekali tidak pernah bersekolah di SMA khusus yang didirikan oleh Anggota Intelegensi. Jadi Zitao benar-benar masuk dalam gedung besar kepolisian ini dengan kepintarannya yang tidak jelas. Bukan hanya itu, namja yang memiliki kantung mata hitam seperti panda ini juga cukup aneh. Senang sekali mendekati beberapa bawahan tingkat 2 dan bertanya-tanya informasi soal Whote Crow. Membuat beberapa agen sesamanya sempat menaruh curiga apakah namja ini ada sosok seorang mata-mata?

Tapi karna sifat semena-mena Zitao yang terbilang suple, kecurigaan yang sempat diembannya sirna begitu saja. Merasa semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana. Zitao membuka langkah dengan senyuman lebar keluar dari toilet.

.

.

"Chogiyo.. nona, aku ada perlu dengan Kim Sajangnim.. apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya sebentar nona?" Heeyeon yang baru saja sampai dimarkas besar Badan Intelegensi Korea Selatan yang bertempat di Distrik 7, Ilsan mulai bertanya pada sosok yeoja yang terlihat lebih tua 5 tahun diatasnya yang duduk-duduk dimeja resepsionis dilobi gedung. Ah, bahkan kini sosok Heeyeon yang biasanya terlihat culun dengan kacamata besar bertengger diwajahnya—kini yeoja itu tidak memakai kacamata dan menggantinya dengan lensa biru muda yang sangat indah! Membuat wajahnya yang cantik kini terlihat jauh lebih cantik lagi.

Melihat sosok yeoja muda berdiri dihadapannya. Sang yeoja resepsionis mulai mengerjab-erjabkan matanya beberapa kali. "Tapi ini sudah malam, adik. Mungkin sekarang Kim Sajang sudah pulang kerumahnya. Jadi sepertinya tidak bisa.." jawab yeoja itu dengan senyuman tak enak, apalagi saat ini hanya tinggal dirinya yang menjaga meja resepsionis dijam yang nyaris larut malam. Mendengar jawaban tersebut, Heeyeon terkejut dan membuang napas berat.

" _Padahalkan aku baru saja sampai kesini.. mana jika pulang ke Daejon akan memakan waktu lebih lama. Ugh_ " yeoja dengan strawberry blonde itu mendesah dalam batinnya. Melihat yeoja muda didepannya membuat sang yeoja resepsionis merasa tidak enak. Menemukan raut bersalah diwajah yeoja usia 25-an tahun didepannya, Heeyeon mulai merubah ekspresinya cepat menjadi senyuman lebar. "Ka, kalau begitu apakah aku boleh berkeliling didalam, nona? Um.. aku dari universitas di Daejon! Aku datang kemari atas suruhan Park Jimin songsangnim, umm bo, bolehkan?" ucap yeoja itu kemudian dengan senyum ramah.

Sang yeoja resepsionis terlihat menggaruk belakang kepalanya berfikir keras.

"Jebal nona.. anggap saja aku sedang melakukan riset untuk pelajaran sejarah yang ada dikampusku.. nona.." ucap Heeyeon lagi yang kini mulai menunjukkan raut memelas dan memohonnya. Merasa kasihan dan tidak enak jika harus menyuruh yeoja muda yang baru datang ini untuk pulang kembali ke Daejon. Akhirnya yeoja resesionis itu mengangguk. " _Yes!_ " batin Heeyeon berteriak girang.

"Baiklah, ini tanda bukti kau bisa masuk ne, yeoja muda. Jangan lepas _nametag_ ini oke? Jika kau sampai melepasnya, aku tidak akan mau ikut campur dan bertanggung jawab kalau tiba-tiba kau diusir dari sini, arra?" ujar yeoja resepsionis itu sembari menyerahkan sebuah kalungan nametag dengan keterangan ' _guest_ ' didalamnya. Heeyeon mengangguk dengan senyum manis sembari meraih kalungan _nametag_ itu dalam genggamannya.

"Khamsahabnida, eonnie.." ucap Heeyeon kemudian sembari merunduk tanda hormar. Sang yeoja mengangguk dan mulai melambai pada Heeyeon yang sudah berjalan pergi memasuki gedung. Bahkan yeoja dengan surai strawberry blonde dan kornea secerah langit biru itu bersorak riang dalam batinnya merasa dirinya telah berhasil mengkelabui sang penjaga resepsionis dengan wajah _innocent_ nya yang dibuat-buat. "Ternyata punya wajah polos berguna juga ne?" bisik yeoja itu tertawa-tawa.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh kedalam, Heeyeon memutuskan untuk mencari toilet wanita untuk berganti pakaian. Dan dengan tas cukup besar dipundaknya, yeoja itu masuk kedalam salah satu bilik toilet lalu menguncinya.

"Waktunya bermain petak umpet!" ucap yeoja itu pelan tak terduga. Dibukanya tas yang ia bawa sedari tadi dan dikeluarkannya sepaket pakaian jas hitam lengkap dengan rok span selutut, sepatu pantofel hitam berhak, dan juga sepasang stoking hitam seluruh kaki. Yeoja itu mulai tersenyum-senyum melihat barang-barang yang sebelumnya sudah ia siapkan dari rumah. "Aku sudah lama menantikan saat-saat seperti ini!" ucap yeoja itu bahagia. "Terima kasih banyak saem karna telah mewujudkan salah satu impianku ini! Dan sekarang aku tinggal merapihkan diriku sebelum masuk dan melihat seperti apa gedung tempat orang-orang penting berkumpul! Fufufu" ucap yeoja itu lagi sembari memasukan pakaian awalnya kedalam tas. Tidak lupa juga yeoja cantik blasteran Turki itu mengambil nametag palsu yang sudah ia persiapkan sejak dirumah. "Inilah gunanya jika kita dapat memanfaatkan dunia teknologi semaksimal mungkin." Bisik yeoja itu lagi sembari tersenyum-seyum melihat _nametag_ palsu buatan yang ada dalam genggamannya.

Setelah selesai mendandani wajah dan tubuhnya. Heeyeon mulai keluar dari dalam bilik toiletnya dan berjalan menuju cermin. Beruntungnya yeoja itu, karna dijam yang nyaris memperlihatkan pukul 11 malam. Tidak banyak yeoja yang masih bekerja dikantor saat ini. Dan bisa dipastikan toilet akan sangat aman baginya untuk menaruh tasnya dibawah washtafel untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya sampai waktu menunjukkan pukul 00 satu jam kedepan.

"Nah, beres." Selesai menyembunyikan beberapa barangnya, dan juga merapihkan gelungan rambut, polesan lipstik plum dan kalung choker hitam yang diam-diam didalamnya terselip sebuah kamera super mini tersembunyi. Heeyeon mulai membuka langkah untuk keluar ruangan. " _Yosh! Waktunya melakukan riset!_ " gumam yeoja itu dengan senyuman manis dan semangat membaranya yang jarang-jarang ia perlihatkan selama hidupnya. " _Hanya dengan ini.. ya, hanya dengan cara ini setidaknya aku bisa mencari sedikit informasi tentangmu.. Joshu.._ " bisik yeoja itu yang tiba-tiba memperlihatkan senyuman sendu. Eoh?

.

.

30 menit berlalu semenjak Zitao membereskan berkas-berkas laporan yang diserahkan Eunhye—atasannya padanya. Namja itu mulai menggerakkan leher dan tangannya hingga terdengar bunyi ' _krek_ ' yang sangat keras karna terasa begitu pegal.

Tuk! Tuk!

"Hn?" dan baru saja sang namja hendak merapihkan lembaran kertas terakhir, seekor merpati muncul dan mengetuk jendela tempat ia bekerja. "Eoh? Sudah datang ya?" bisik namja itu setelahnya sembari merapihkan barang-barang diatas mejanya.

"Zitao-ssi? Sudah mau pulang ya?" hingga salah satu rekannya mengajaknya bicara. Zitao yang dipanggil hanya menoleh dan mengangguk dengan senyuman manis.

"Aku duluan, ne? Annyeong." Ucap namja bermata panda itu akhirnya sebelum menghilang dibalik daun pintu yang sudah tertutup rapat.

Ngiik.

Blam.

Zitao yang awalnya sedang sibuk merunduk dengan kedua tangan didalam saku celananya, mulai menengadah dan memposisikan dirinya merunduk dengan satu tangan kanannya yang terkepal didepan dada sebelah kirinya.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Hm, entahlah. Aku rasa dia akan pergi menyelamatkan adiknya sendirian~ aku tidak tau terlalu pasti karna sulit sekali bagiku untuk masuk dan menyentuh ruang namja bernama Kim Taehyung itu." Desah Zitao yang saat ini terlihat sedang berbicara dengan seorang temannya sambil bersandar disalah satu tembok semen yang ada disana.

"Begitu ya.." bisik sang lawan bicara yang disebut-sebut teman dekat Zitao sembari melempar tatapan dinginnya kearah lampu-lampu gedung pencakar langit yang menghiasi Kota Ilsan. Distrik 7. Awalnya raut wajah namja itu masih dingin dan terkesan datar. Namun begitu sang namja teringat memori-memori mengerikan yang pernah dialaminya ditempat ini, dia mulai mendecih kesal. Dicengkramnya kalung berbentuk dua garis lurus yang berlawanan dengan erat. "Kalau begitu satu-satunya cara aman yang bisa dilakukan saat ini, kau harus secepatnya mencari celah untuk masuk kedalam sel tahanan anggota White Crow itu." Ucap namja dengan rambut mohak dengan garis bergambar naga dirambut bagian kanannya.

Zitao mengangguk hormat.

"Jika kau sudah berhasil masuk kesana. Jangan buang-buang waktu. Langsung saja tebas leher bagian belakangnya hingga putus. Paham?" ucap namja dengan rambut mohak bergambar naga itu lagi. Wajah yang awalnya tenang kini mulai melempar seringai lebarnya. Zitao yang merasa teman dekatnya terlihat mengerikan hanya mengangguk patuh, masih dalam posisi hormatnya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu sekarang aku bisa pergi—"

"Tunggu, gege." Ujar Zitao sebelum namja didepannya hendak melompat terjun kebawah gedung. Namja dengan ukiran naga dirambutnya menoleh dengan sebelah alis terangkat namun tetap dengan wajah datarnya. "Be, begini.. ji, jika aku berhasil membunuh salah satu anggota White Crow itu.. apakah.. apakah aku bisa menjadi seperti dirimu, gege?" ucap namja itu setelahnya dengan raut memelas mengharapkan jawaban 'iya' dari sosok namja didepannya yang mulai memiringkan kepalanya kekanan dengan tangan mengelus dagunya pelan.

"Hm, jika misi mu berhasil dan selesai dengan nilai sempurna. Aku akan memikirkan jawaban ya untukmu." Jawab namja dengan ukiran naga itu acuh sembari kembali memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya. Mendengar jawaban yang diinginkan oleh Zitao, namja itu langsung bersorak senang.

Mengabaikan ekspresi bahagia dari teman—atau lebih baik jika dipanggil bawahan? Pesuruh?—nya, namja dengan ukiran naga dirambut mohak miliknya tersebut kini malah fokus memperhatikan arah lain. Memperhatikan satu titik diujung atap gedung dimana disana terdapat ada beberapa barang seperti kayu-kayu bekas dan juga besi yang saling tumpang tindih. Menimbulkan satu sisi gelap diantara semua itu. "Chogiyo.. gege, ada apa?" tanya Zitao setelahnya yang merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh tengah diperhatikan oleh temannya tersebut.

Namja dengan rambut mohak itu terdiam, datar. Hingga setelahnya mulai merunduk menciptakan sisi gelap didaerah kedua matanya, kemudian melempar seringai tipis. "Sudah kabur ya?" desis namja itu pelan, membuat Zitao mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Kau bisa kembali ke rumah dan selesaikan tugasmu." Ucap namja itu cepat membuat Zitao mengangguk saja, padahal namja panda itu yakin gege nya itu baru saja menemukan sesuatu disudut lapangan ini. "Pulanglah." Perintah namja itu lagi yang langsung dibalas anggukan cepat oleh Zitao yang kemudian berlari menjauh meninggalkan sang gege yang masih berdiri diatas pembatas semen yang ada ditempat ini.

"Gege.. tadi lihat apa ya?"

.

.

"Kh—sial!" decak seorang yeoja dengan surai panjangnya yang mulai berantakan lantaran sibuk berlari cepat meninggalkan lorong tangga lantai 30 dengan terburu-buru. "Aku harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini! Apa tadi dia melihatku? Arg bagaimana kalau dia sampai melihatku?" desis yeoja itu sembari memeluk kertas-kertas dalam dekapannya lebih erat. "Aku bisa mati! Apakah aku akan mati? Argh! Sial!" decak yeoja itu yang terus menerus mencoba berlari secepat mungkin menuruni tangga. "Lantai 25"

Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!

"Lantai 24! Argh kenapa tangganya banyak sekali sih?!"

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Kapan semua tangga ini habi—kyaaa!"

Bruak!

Dan baru saja yeoja itu hendak kembali melangkah menuruni tangga lantai 24 menuju 23, yeoja itu bertabrakan keras dengan seorang namja bertubuh tinggi. Merasa takut ketahuan, yeoja itu mulai membuang wajahnya kesamping, berniat tak melihat siapa yang tengah menabraknya tadi. Bahkan yeoja itu membiarkan begitu saja kertas-kertas yang dibawanya kini jatuh berserakan disekitar sana.

"Hey, gwenchana? Apa ada sesuatu yang terluka atau sakit?" ujar namja itu setelahnya sembari merunduk untuk mengecek keadaan yeoja yang baru saja bertabrakan dengannya hingga jatuh tersebut. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat sangat terburu-buru? Seperti habis melihat hantu saja—eoh?"

"Kh," desis yeoja itu kesal saat ia melihat namja didepannya itu mulai merunduk dan mengambil slah satu kertas yang jatuh diatas sepatu hitamnya.

"Hong Jisoo? Anggota White Crow? Hey, kau bukan staf digedung ini ya—YA!" dan baru saja namja bertubuh tinggi itu hendak menarik pergelangan tangan sang yeoja yang terjatuh untuk membantunya berdiri. Tau-tau yeoja itu malah sudah melarikan diri dengan sangat cepat. "Huh? Ada apa dengan yeoja itu?" ujar namja itu kini terlihat bingung. "Haah, yasudahlah. Mungkin dia malu karna bertabrakan denganku. Tapi, kenapa dia harus membawa kertas-kertas sebanyak ini sambil berlari ya? Mana semuanya tentang Hong Jisoo? Hong Jisoo si maniak pembuat obat~ eoh" ujar namja itu lagi yang kembali membaca tiap-tiap kertas yang baru saja dikumpulkannya dalam genggaman tangannya.

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk

"Ah, Wonwoo-ssi? A, ada apa anda sampai datang ke distrik 7?" ucap Zitao terkejut agak gelagapan saat baru saja namja itu sampai di tangga lantai 24 dan bertemu dengan Jeon Wonwoo. Orang yang biasa dikenal sebagai Agen 7 dari Distrik 4, Incheon. Agen yang biasa menggunakan cara halus dan perlahan saat ia membunuh bawahan-bawahan organisasi White Crow maupun Black Pigeon. Orang yang harus diwaspai selain Agen 30 yang terkenal sadis, blak-blakan, dan Agen 9 yang dikenal membunuh dengan cara dingin.

Namja yang dipanggil Wonwoo itu menoleh dan memperlihatkan senyum manisnya. "Oh! Kau anggota baru yang disebut-sebut sebagai anak cerdas anugrah dari Tuhan bukan? Hwang Zitao? senang bertemu denganmu!" ucap Wonwoo setelahnya sembari meraih tangan kiri Zitao dan berjabatan erat. Zitao agak menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung saat melihat atasannya dari Distrik lain malah menjabatnya dengan akrab seperti ini. Bahkan dia menjabat tangan Zitao yang sebelah kiri, bukan kanan. Apa ini kebiasaannya ya? "Oh ya, apa atasanmu sedang ada diruangannya? Aku dengar adiknya tertangkap salah satu anggota organisasi jahanam itu? Bisa kau antarkan aku padanya?" pinta Wonwoo setelahnya sembari menyerahkan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang baru saja dipunguti olehnya pada Zitao.

Tao sempat menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat kertas-kertas yang diserahkan padanya. "Ba, baik Wonwoo-ssi! Silahkan ikut saya" ucap Zitao cepat dengan senyum ramahnya mencoba menunjukkan keprofesionalitasnya meski sebenarnya saat ini namja itu masih penasaran dengan kertas-kertas yang baru saja diserahkan Wonwoo padanya. " _Hong Jisoo? Kenapa semua kertas ini berisi biodata Hong Jisoo?_ " gumam Tao penasaran.

.

.

Nggikk.

"Silahkan masuk, Wonwoo-ssi." Ujar Tao sembari mempersilahkan namja tinggi itu untuk masuk kedalam ruangan teman satu Agennya. Wonwoo mengangguk dengan senyuman manis sebelum berjalan masuk. Sedangkan Tao yang masih berada diluar ruangan, mulai menutup sang daun pintu perlahan. Dan kemudian kembali memandangi kertas-kertas yang ada dalam genggaman tangannya dengan dahi berkerut.

Didalam ruangan pribadi Kim Taehyung.

Wonwoo yang begitu masuk langsung menemukan sosok Taehyung—rekannya—yang sedang duduk berantakan diatas lantai mulai menggeleng. "Apa yang terjadi padamu, heh? Kau terlihat sangat berantakan, hyungnim." Ujar namja dengan rambut hitam berantakan itu sembari berjalan mendekati jasad Taehyung yang begitu kelam, suram dan seperti tidak bernyawa. "Bahkan kau sampai melukai dirimu sendiri? Seterpukul itukah dirimu saat kehilangan yeodongsaengi yang kau sayangi itu, hyung? Ayolah, bangun! Ini bukan waktunya untuk santai-santai hyung! Ayo kita segera berangkat untuk menjemput adikmu yang manis itu!" teriak Wonwoo kemudian dengan senyuman lebar diwajahnya sembari menarik-narik paksa bahu Taehyung agar bangun dari posisinya.

Taehyung yang sedang malas, dan kehilangan _mood_ nya hanya mengangkat kepala lalu menatap Wonwoo—juniornya—dengan tajam dan kelam. "Kau bilang santai-santai?! KAU PIKIR AKU SEDANG BERSANTAI HAH?! MAU MATI YA?! KAU SUDAH BOSAN HIDUP HAAAH?!" teriak Taehyung setelahnya membuat Wonwoo sampai terkejut dan kembali menjatuhkan tubuh Taehyung yang sudah setengah berdiri dengan usaha kerasnya sampai terdengar bunyi ' _brak!_ ' yang cukup keras. Bahkan satu mata Wonwoo sedikit menyipit membayangkan jika bunyi yang terdengar itu adalah suara patahan tulang bokong seniornya.

"Habisnya hyung hanya duduk-duduk diatas lantai dengan pecahan-pecahan kaca itu~ bagaimana tidak aku mengatakan bahwa hyung sedang bersantai? Bahkan masih sempat-sempatnya hyung bermain dengan tubuh hyung sendiri sampai berdarah begitu?" ucap Wonwoo tak mau tau. Taehyung yang merasa kesal karna sikap kurang hajar Wonwoo mulai bangkit sembari tangan namja yang penuh goresan kaca itu bergerak cepat hendak meninju hitung Wonwoo hingga patah, kalau perlu. "YA HYUNG!"

BRUAGH!

Krek.

"Patah. _Yes_!" teriak Taehyung bahagia saat dirinya benar-benar berhasil mematahkan tulang hidung Wonwoo sekali tinju. Namja tiang yang kini hidungnya mengeluarkan banyak darah mulai membuang napas berat, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Benar-benar kau hyung, hidungku bisa cacat seumur hidup karna ulahmu." Desah namja tiang itu, sembari berjalan menuju meja kerja Taehyung dan mengambil beberapa lembar tisu disana. Taehyung yang tak acuh, mulai mengelap-elap tangannya yang dipenuhi luka sobekan yang masih basah dipenuhi darahnya yang terus mengalir ke kemeja putih yang dikenakannya saat ini. "Hyung! Kau punya tisu kenapa ngelap ke baju?! Dasar jorok!" teriak Wonwoo kesal melihat tingkah agen yang lebih senior darinya bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

Taehyung yang lagi-lagi cuek hanya menoleh sembari menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Haah.. dasar.." desah Wonwoo pasrah. Namun setelah namja tiang itu selesai membersihkan darah yang mengalir deras dari kedua lubang hidungnya, Wonwoo mulai menatap Taehyung dengan senyuman manisnya. "Oh ya hyung, karna kau sudah merusak aset paling berharga yang aku miliki. Hyung harus membayarnya dengan menyelamatkan nyawa adik hyung malam ini." Ucap namja itu kemudian, disambut tatapan mata tajam Taehyung.

"Kau gila? Kau mau aku pergi ke markas besar White Crow bersamamu? Tidak akan aku biarkan ada nyawa lain yang tumbang. Hanya aku yang boleh pergi kesana untuk menyelamatkan nyawa adikku." Jawab Taehyung tajam, membuat Wonwoo menggeleng-geleng.

"Tidak boleh. Bagaimanapun hyung harus membayar hutang tonjokan ini dengan mengajakku pergi ke markas besar White Crow." Ucap namja itu masih dengan senyum manisnya. Taehyung yang merasa junironya itu sangat menyebalkan karna kerjaannya senyum-senyum sok manis terus, membuang muka malas. "Lagipula aku baru saja menemukan seorang penyusup dikantor ini dan sepertinya dia ada hubungan dekat dengan anggota White Crow nomor 4, Hong Jisoo."

"MWO?!"

.

.

Hingga setelahnya, seulas seringai lebar terlihat.

" _Mangsa.. mangsa baru.. makananku.. hh.._ "

To be Continue

Terimakasih sudah membaca, dimohon RCL nya ya minna ^_^

Dan buat yang udah nge fav cerita ini, makasih banyak banget! Aku terharu nyan TvT makasiiiiiihhhh muachh /ketjup reader atu atu/

Oya chapter 3 kayaknya bakal lama update karna baru buat hahak jadi yang sabar menunggu yaaa *buh mending ada yang baca -*

Annyeong minna!


End file.
